Portable electronic devices continue to gain in popularity and manufacturers are constantly seeking to meet the desires of users by increasing the capabilities of such devices. As different devices are developed to have different functionalities, device configurations to have particular sets of functionalities may call for particular power requirements. New battery chemistries are constantly being developed, and these chemistries may result in different power profiles. For example, varying battery chemistries and configurations may produce different output voltages or charging voltages, and different device capabilities may call for different power profiles for better performance.